


after japan

by graydar



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graydar/pseuds/graydar
Summary: the aftermath of japhan 2.0
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	after japan

It’s the first Sunday they’re back in the apartment after their long awaited holiday in Japan. It had been amazing. It had been everything Phil had ever dreamed of. And now they’re home and he’s glad to be back. Back to their normal routine and back to their home with all of their colorful knick knacks. Most importantly, back to Norman of course. Phil had Martyn sending him pictures of his fish son every few hours of the day while he and Dan were away. The anxiety dreams of something going wrong, Norman jumping out of his tank, had persisted while they were on holiday. But Martyn and Corn had taken good care of the fish Phil and Dan loved so much. Phil could tell, Norman had missed his dads. He was extra attentive in the morning when Phil talked to him and told him all about their trip.

He assured him that the sushi they had eaten had not contained betta fish meat. That seemed like an important point to make.

They had a lazy Sunday at home, not getting dressed until absolutely necessary. Dan sat in his chair in the patch of sun coming in through the window. He was wearing all black, Phil didn’t understand how he wasn’t boiling.

“You really are just a cat, aren’t you?” He teased.

Dan tsked, his eyes closed as he melted into his oversized hoodie, “Meow.”

“Gross.”

“Oh, get over yourself. You love me. You think I’m a sexy cat.” He opened his eyes, “Say it. Say you think I’m a sexy cat.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “I’m not calling you a sexy cat.”

“Fine.” Dan shrugged, closing his eyes again, “Guess you’re sleeping on the sofa tonight.”

Phil stood up and crossed the room to where Dan was lounging. He sighed and leaned down, putting his mouth up against his ear.

“You’re a sexy cat, Daniel.” He said, kissing Dan’s temple and strutting away.

“Hey!” Dan called after him, “Come finish what you’ve started!”

Phil started down the stairs, “I have a liveshow in 20!”

He could practically feel Dan’s annoyance radiating off of him, “It’ll only take 10!” He whined.

“You think too highly of yourself, Howell,” Phil smirked and turned back around to go….finish what he’d started.

  
*

“Sorry I’m late,” Phil said to the chat. He’d only been 7 minutes late. Dan had lied… it hadn’t only taken 10 minutes. But making himself presentable had been what had made him late. Starting a liveshow looking like sex was never a good idea.

“How are you guys doing? Can everyone hear me alright?” He asked the chat, eyes scanning people’s responses. “Yeah? Grace says she met a dog today so her day has been great! I’m so jealous. That sounds lovely. Anyone else? Jordan Thompson says they’ve missed the liveshows since I’ve been away. Aw! I’ve missed talking to you guys too. It’s been a couple of weeks because me and Dan were on holiday in Japan. We’ll talk about that in a minute, but first let’s look at the top fans!”

Phil went through his normal routine at the beginning of the show. They did the “News Story of the Weeeeeeek” which was appropriately centered around airports and the weirdest things people have seen in them. Phil told a story of how there was a bird flying around in an airport once in Florida while he was there on holiday.

He’d strung it out long enough to the point where the chat literally won’t stop asking about their trip to Japan.  
“Japan, Japan, everyone is asking about Japan! Okay, fine fine. Japan was great! Saw Duncan and Mimei, got to hang out with those guys. Which was great. I definitely spent way too much money again, just like last time I couldn’t restrain myself. I just had to buy everything I saw. Dan didn’t help either, I swear we almost had to buy a second suitcase to fit everything he’d bought.”

Phil bet that Dan could hear him from the other room. His phone pinged with a text, no doubt Dan defending himself and his spending habits. Phil ignored it and continued.

He recounted a few of their adventures and gave his opinion on different kinds of Japanese cuisine he’d tried while there.  
“No, lesterhowell7. We didn’t go to a burger cafe this time. Everything we ate was all very Japanese.” He giggled, tongue between his teeth as always.

The trip had been for their ten year anniversary. A quick look through tumblr was all it took to know that their fans had easily connected to the dots. That’s why Phil never felt like he needed to say things anymore, his viewers were smarter than that. They could read between the lines. And it also made him and Dan feel like they kept an air of mystery about their relationship. It kept their privacy in place, which was incredibly important to them in maintaining their relationship. They’d seen what public YouTube relationships could become. That wasn’t what they wanted.

“Someone just asked if I vlogged anything. No. I said before we left in my last liveshow. We were on holiday and vlogging is like work. So no, no vlogging. Put some videos up on my insta stories while we were there, don’t know if any of you saw that. Ahh! The Cherry Blossom Selfie, now everyone’s asking about the Cherry Blossom Selfie.”

Duncan and Mimei had taken them to a park that was full of cherry blossom trees. It was beautiful. It was Phil’s favorite day of the trip. He and Dan had taken a selfie under one of the trees and posted it to Instagram. He captioned it with a single pink heart. It felt like a bold move. It felt a little too real. But it also just felt right. After he’d posted the photo he’d left his phone off for the rest of the day, leaving social media and the world’s response to his boldness for the next morning. Everyone was happy for them of course. Dan didn’t read into any of the tweets and comments and tumblr posts about it. He just told Phil not to worry and held him tighter.

“Yeah, so that was fun. We went to a big park with all these cherry blossom trees. It was really pretty. Oh and I sort of proposed? I didn’t, like, get down on one knee of anything. But I asked Dan to marry me. That was something that happened.”

He knew he was going to say it. It felt like the right thing to do. They were getting married. Maybe not soon, but eventually. And Dan wanted to be able to wear his engagement ring without it being a thing. So Phil suggested he just subtly mention it in a live show.

He stopped talking for a second to read the chat and let the news hit everyone. It was absolute chaos.

He laughed awkwardly, “Haha, so yeah. That’ll be happening eventually, I guess. Don’t worry, I’m not going to become a wedding planning channel. I don’t think I’ll make any videos about it, since it’s a private thing you know. Did he say yes? Someone asked. Well yeah, he said yes. Imagine if he’d said no? That’d be awkward.”

Dan let out a loud laugh from the other room. He knew Dan would probably be either listening or watching, Phil didn’t really care.

The chat was going a mile a minute and Phil couldn’t make out any more replies. So, he just kept going through the show.  
“So, you guys want to have another stab at the Goose Game?”


End file.
